


Take the Prize

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s exactly what you asked for.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Take the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 715 "prize"

“Good morning,” said Bishop, rounding her desk, then stopped short. “What the hell is that?”

“What’s what?” McGee asked.

She held up a small vaguely human-shaped object. “ _This._ ”

“Oh. That’s your prize.”

“This isn’t a prize,” she protested. “It’s a nightmare.”

McGee snorted a laugh. “It’s exactly what you asked for.”

“I did not!”

“You said, _I won the kewpie doll_ ,” he retorted. “That’s what that is.”

“It’s hideous. Where did you even find it?”

Gibbs swept into the bullpen. “Internet.”

“Huh,” said Bishop, and set it on the edge of her desk. “You know, it’s kinda growing on me.”

THE END


End file.
